The Darkside of the Sun
by emoviolet
Summary: This is my version of the reckoning. What would happen if one little nightmare changed Chloe and Derek's lives forever? Will they find out there in love with each other? Read to find out. ;P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so please comment and say if u like it. I don't own dp.**

**Chapter 1 **

**My Life**

_I'm running through the woods. Not because I'm scared or someone's after me. Actually it's the opposite. I'm running to something or maybe someone. I'm running to my prince. To my Derek. As I get to a wide opening in the forest, I see the most handsome man alive. He's dressed in a tuxedo. I run up to him in my long white flowing dress._

"_Derek I'm ready. I'm ready to marry you." I say almost out of breath._

"_Are you now." He said. But then the sky grew dark and the sun was hidden away. Slowly Derek turns around. And I find it's not Derek but my worst nightmare. _

"AHHHHH" I scream and sit straight up in my bed. I look around and see that it's not my bedroom like I would have hoped for. But a room in the safe house that we were staying at. I got out of bed and went to the door. I decided I might as well see if I woke anyone up. I went into the hall and saw all the doors closed. And also heard quiet snoring which I bet came from Simon and Tori. As I was making my way down stairs I felt like I ran into a wall. But soon I look up and see the last person I wanted to see right now. Not when in my dream I was going to marry him. But I look up any way's and see those beautiful green eyes blazing threw me.

"Chloe what are you doing up and why did you scream?" He asked his voice actually sounded worried.

"I just had another nightmare it was nothing. Why are you up so early?" I asked trying to look any were but his eyes.

" I'm up cause I woke up. And I heard you scream I was coming to see if you were ok." He said simply nothing to hide behind his voice. But his eyes were saying something in them. He had the whole daze look going on. He had a loving look going on but the minute I look into his eyes it went a way.

"Chloe what was your dream about?" He asked looking down at me.

"It was nothing." I said as I went around him but him being so big he blocked the space.

"Chloe tell me." He said almost pleading. I decided saying one word for right now not really planning on talking about the whole secret wedding thing going on.

"Liam." I said. At that moment I saw something behind Derek. It was a ghost. It went right through Derek and hit me hard on the head.

All I remember was hearing Derek calling my name before it all went black…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank everyone who reads my story and reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers story sadly.

**Chapter 2**

**My Sun**

**I a woke to hear people talking. More like arguing more like it. I soon was able to make out the people talking. Derek and Andrew. Somewhere beside me I heard Simon talking to them. **

"**Will you two be quiet I think she's waking up now." He said.**

"**No she needs to sleep. Andrew give her that needle now or I will." Derek said in his regular angry yelling ways.**

"**No she's safe to wake up. Whatever happened to her she can take it. She's a big girl Derek." He said to Derek straight up and forward but I knew he still had to be aleast a little afraid of what Derek could do if he lost control.**

"**Thank you Andrew." I said finally making it known that I was awake and heard that comment.**

"**Your welcome. Now me and Simon are going to leave the room so that you and Derek can talk now" He said waiting by the door for Simon to go. Then closing is quietly. **

"**How are you feeling?" Derek asked sounding worried.**

"**I feel fine." I told him knowing that was a lie. My head was killing me and I felt sick.**

"**What happened to you? All you said was Liam's name then you passed out." He said. I knew it killed him to say Liam's name but he did any way which surpised me.**

"**It was a ghost. When I said his name I saw over your should a ghost. He went right though you and came and knocked me in the head hard." I said not in the mode to lie to him. Now a days I didn't want to lie to Derek I wanted him to know that he could trust me. And then maybe he could love me like I love him. But I knew that may never happen no matter how many times I wished it too.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" He was starting to get angry I could hear it in his voice.**

"**It all happened quickly" I said starting to get ready for the on coming fight that was going to happen.**

"**You seem like your not telling me something." He said starting to yell.**

"**Can you just go I'm not in the mode to talk about this right now." I said starting to get sad.**

"**Fine Chloe go back to sleep now and if you need anything call for Simon not me." He said leaving and slaming the door behind him. I turned over starting to cry. I knew he never loved me or even liked me. But I thought we atleast had a friendship going on. But I can see that I have gone from a maybe friend to a nobody again. I opened my eyes to whip them. As I did I saw a needle. It must be the needle Derek was saying about me be put back to sleep. And I knew what it was for. I took it from the table. And gently pushed it into my arm, then set the now empty needle on the table. And laid down. Soon I was asleep and in my dream world. The one place I wished I could live forever. But knew it would never last.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. I want to thank everyone who's reviewing. Reviews make me happy. :D I hope you all will like the chapter its in a special person's POV.

Disclaimer: I sadly I don't own darkest powers.

**Chapter 3 **

**My Mate**

**Derek's POV**

I couldn't sand to watch Chloe lie to me about being hurt. I have to remind my self to ask her about her nightmare about….. Uhhhhhh I cant even say his name. But if he was in her nightmare I would have to tell her that I would protect her no matter what. Speaking of protection. I always wanted to protect her now a days. And every time I look into her crystal blue eyes I get caught in them then I'm staring at her. And also every time I see her by Simon and him trying to make his move I always have to show up. I always feel jealous when I see her and Simon. But a last I'm a monster. A monster that no one would love. Love such an easy word to think but every time I think about it I think about her. I opened the door to mine and Simon's room. I saw Simon in there drawing some pictures of Chloe and I wanted to go over there and rip them up. But I had to control myself. So I went and laid down in my bed wantin to go to sleep.

"Hey bro, what's up? How's Chloe?" He asked not looking up from his drawing.

"She's fine. I think she went back to sleep." I said hoping that he wouldn't go over to see her.

"I'm going down to the kitchen and get some food, want any?" he asked putting his drawings away.

"No I'm just going to go to sleep now." I said hoping he would also leave.

"K, bye bro" he said and left. Right when the door closed I was fast asleep.

_I'm standing in an opening of the forest right where the sun shined bright. I was in a tuxedo. I couldn't wait to see her. I heard her calling my name and it sounded like heaven. Then I heard her say behind me._

"_Derek I'm ready. I'm ready to marry you" she said. As soon as those words came out I turned around only to find that there was another person in front of her that wasn't me. For the moment all I could do was look at her. She had on a long white dress that hung to every curve of her body. She was beautiful. I was snaped out of my trance when the sky went black. Then the man turned around and it was Liam. I wanted to kill him so badly but I couldn't even move now. I was frozen in my own dream._

" AHHHHHH Derek come quick" I jumped up and out the bed to go find Simon. I found him in Chloe's room of course. When I went in the door I found him trying to shake her awake.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

" I don't know. I just came up here to see if she wanted to eat anything. But when I came she was asleep. I tried calling her and then shaking her but she wouldn't wake up." he said quicky. He sounded like a little ten year old right now but I wouldn't dare tell him that at the moment.

"Simon go downstairs and wait because right now your not helping." I told him.

" Fine call me back up when she's awake." he said as he walked out the door and closed it. I walked over the the side of the bed and sat down. When I was sitting down I looked over to the table and saw the needle to put her to sleep it was empty. Now I was worried. I took her arm and looked to see if there was any signs of a needle being there. I saw it a little hole where it went in.

"Chloe come on wake up please." I said hoping she would wake up but she didn't.

"Chloe come on wake up I need you to be ok." I said before I realized what I felt her move then she spoke.

"Why do you need me?" she asked with a tried sleepy voice. I had to say she sounded cute when she was tired.

" I need you because you're my friend." I said not wanting to say I'm in love with you just to be rejected.

"I'm your friend. I never thought you would say I'm your friend." she said with a little laugh.

" You are my friend." I said making sure she atleast knew that.

"Derek I'm sleepy can I go back to sleep." she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah as long as you wake up." I said.

"I will. Thank you Derek." she said.

"For what?" I asked not know what I was being thanked for. She shouldn't be thanking me.

"For calling me your friend." she said as she drifed to sleep.

" Your welcome." I said know she probably didn't hear it. Before I left I pulled her up into hug then laid her back down. She looks so cute when she's asleep too. Everything about this girl is driving me crazy. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep my love from her. She's the only girl out there for me. She is my mate. My mate for live. And I love that thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whatz up!!!!! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. This chapter is going to be a little shorter. Because its in a different person POV. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own darkest powers.**

Chapter 4

I thought I was in love!

**Simon's POV**

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Derek to come and tell me that Chloe was ok. But after ten minutes I couldn't take it anymore I had to see if she was ok. I walked up the stairs as quick as I could be. I opened the door a creak and looked in. I saw Derek sitting on the side of Chloe's bed holding her. I didn't like that. She was suppose to be mine but I guess now I have a lot to thing about. I slowly went to Derek and mine room and sat on my bed and took out a new piece of paper. I started drawing. Before I realized it I was drawing Chloe with her arm around Derek and he was holding her. At that moment I realized something that our dad told Derek when we were younger. They were talking about his werewolf stuff and dad said mate. Dad said that a werewolf mate's with one female for life. They never live another forever. I knew now that Chloe was Derek's mate and no matter how much I like her. Ill never love her like Derek. I finally figured out that I have to let her go. The thought was hard to think. I liked her a lot but not love her. But I still had to get it in my head. I had to let her go. I had to let her go.

**A/N: please review and tell me if I should write in Simon's POV or just stop now. Please review. They make me happy!!!!!!!!! Thank you all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey people I'm back again. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Please review more so I can continue. ;P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own darkest powers.**

Chapter 5

Secrets revealed

**Derek's pov**

I laid her back down. And kissed her forehead before I left. But when I tried to get up Chloe grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Please don't go" she said and I thought for sure she was awake. But when I look back she was asleep. I tried to move again but it didn't work. I never knew she had such a tight grip. So I did the only thing I could do. Lay down with her. And as I did I drifted to sleep.

**Chloe's pov**

I woke up in Derek's warm inviting arms. My head was laying on his bare chest. As I looked up I saw a smile on his face. I tried to move but as I did his arms tightend. I couldn't help but smile. I tried to wiggle again, hoping not to wake him. But just my luck he started to wake up. Once he noticed how close we were he blushed and released me.

"I'm sorry" he said sounding very shy.

"It's okay" I said probably looking like a tomato.

"I'll just leave now" he said getting up. I couldn't help but see he had on his boxers and there were tight.

"No, you don't have too" I said quickly.

"Please stay." I added.

"Ok" He said. And I was surpised that he agreed. He came and laid back down. And I couldn't help but snuggle in him. With my head back on his chest. And all was peaceful. Until Tori walked in.

"OMG"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this chapter may be a little shorter then the others but I'm still trying to think of more to write. So bear with me please. And thanks to everyone who's reviewing. Next time you guys review can you tell me if I should put some music in the chapter's or not. Thank you all. :-/**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own darkest powers or its characters.**

Chapter 6

The changing

**Derek's pov**

I cant believe that right when Chloe and me were having a moment Tori has to walk in and see us. Now she'll probably go and tell Simon. Just what I needed. But before I could even yell at Tori. Chloe was yelling.

"Tori what are you doing in here? Leave now!!!" she screamed at Tori. And I couldn't help but let my mind wander to saying how sexy she looks when she yells. But then I realized that the door to the room was now closed. And I could hear her talking to Simon in the other room. Great just what I need.

"Derek can we go outside now please."she asked and I couldn't say no to her not right now. Not when she stood up for me like that.

"Sure" I said getting up. But then I realized that I was in my boxers. Great so now I have go and face Simon.

"I'll be back in a minute ok" I told her making my way to the door.

" ok I'll see you soon" she said. I walked out of the room and made my way down the hall to my room. I heard Simon's loud snoring. Thank god he was asleep. So now I got my chance to go outside and tell Chloe I love her. I knew I would have to talk to Simon soon but I wanted to be after Chloe agreed to be my girlfriend and not his. If she did. I keep saying all this stuff but how do I know if she feels the same way. Just because she didn't want me to go. Or because she laid her head on my chest. But something inside me knew she felt the same way. So now I sneak into the room and change my cloths then walk out and make my way back to her room. When I get there I see her ready but she's talking to Tori. But right when Tori saw me she ran around me and out of the room to hers.

"you ready" I asked her.

" yes let's go." she said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The findings

**Chloe's POV**

Me and Derek left my room and headed outside. I followed Derek as he told me there was a water fall around here. He was so sweet and gentle now. And I couldn't help but want to tell him I love him. We got to the waterfall and was just about to start talking when Derek smelled something. Or someone.

"Chloe run." he said warning me.

"why what do you smell" I asked worried. I wasn't going to leave Derek out here alone if something really bad was going to happen. Just before he could say anything else my worst nightmare came walking out in front of us.

"Awwww look at the big bad werewolf and his mate. Long time no see. You know cutie you look cuter now then before." Liam said.

"shut up and don't talk to her." Chloe go back to the house now" Derek said looking straight at Liam.

"No I don't want to leave you here alone." I said sounding sad and worried. But the next thing I know Liam hit me in the side of my head. And as I fall down to the floor, I see Derek attacking Liam. Then I saw my life flash before my eyes. The life of me and Derek happy together. Before I went into the darkness I whispered something I knew only Derek would hear.

"I love you."

**Derek's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about everything this perverted guy would do if he got Chloe. So I just kept punching and before I knew it he was out cold. So I got up quickly and ran to find Chloe on the ground getting ready to pass out again. But before she did I swear I heard her say.

"I love you."

Maybe it was my hearing things. But either way I knew I couldn't keep my secret any longer. I would have to tell her when she woke up. So I pick her up and carry her bridal style back to the house.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I don't feel good today so I made it short. Please review more. And thank you to all who are reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own darkest powers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Truth **

**Derek's POV**

After I got back to the house with Chloe sliently in my arms. I took her to her room and put her on her bed. Then the rest off the night I looked over her she look so happy when sleeping. Then Simon walked past the door and saw me.

"Derek can I talk to you in our room please." Simon asked then walked off before I could answer him. So I just got up and kiss Chloe on the forehead and left down the hall.

"You wanted to talk." I said to him as I made my way in and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, it's about Chloe and you." He said to me.

" Nothings going on with me and Chloe" I said trying my best to lie to him. But its really hard after a while of living with him.

"I know that your lieing I can see the way you two look at each other. You both look in love and I know that I like her but……"

" But what Simon I know you like her and I'm not going to take her away from you." I said knowing that this would kill me later if they ever went out.

"Derek, dude you need to tell her. I like her but I don't love her like you do. And if you don't tell her I'll tell her for you." he said and I was shocked. He knew I loved her and yet he kept it a secret from me and her. Sometimes my brother gets on my nerves.

" Ok fine I will tell her when she wakes up." I said starting to get up to go back to her room.

"Good bro I hope you see the light now." he said and I couldn't help but laugh. I closed the door to our room and made my way back down the hall. I knew she would be waking up soon and then I'd have to spill all my feelings for her. I got close to her door and I could hear her waking up so I did what I had to do. I opened the door and walked in.

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up right as Derek was coming in the room and I'm happy for that but now I would have to explain the whole "I love you" thing that happened.

"Chloe we need to talk." he said and I suddenly got scared.

"Yeah we do." I said getting ready for the argument that was coming. But to my surprise it wasn't a fight at all.

"Chloe I love you." he said before I could even talk. He looked a little disappointed that I didn't reply right away. But right when he was about to leave. I got out of the bed and ran up to him and kissed him. Surprisingly he kiss me back.

"Derek I love you too." I said as I kissed him again.

Who ever said life couldn't be like a fairy tale ever once in a while?

**A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't been feeling well and I've had writers block. But what ya gonna do? So anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own dp. :[**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey peoplez. First off I would like to dedicate this chapter to Gothilocks. She was the only one who knew that the name of the story was one of my favorite songs by tokio hotel. The dark side of the sun. So I dedicate this chapter to her. And second I know it seems like forever but I havent been feeling good so this chapter may be really really short. Again I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 9**

**Pain of Love**

**Derek's POV**

I awoke in the morning to find that I was in Chloe's room. Then I felt something warm in my arms. I looked down and saw my mate. She looked so peaceful and happy. And to my surprise she was trying to cuddle with me. So I did the only I could do was cuddle back. And I fell asleep peacefully.

I felt a moving in my arms and looked down to see Chloe waking up. She looked so cute.

"Well this is a surprise. The mighty Derek cuddling with me." she said laughing.

"Well I'd only do it for you." I said right before the yelling started to happen. I tried to listen in more but Chloe was already up and moving toward the door. So I got up and followed. I could make out some of the voices. It was two. Tori and Simon. They were arguing again. As Chloe and me neared the stairs we could hear Tori.

"Why can't you even think about liking me? Is it because I'm not Chloe. Is that why." Tori asked sounding like she was gonna cry.

"Tori you don't get it. I don't like you. I love you. I realized that the day I saw Derek and Chloe together.

"Y-y-you love me." Tori stuttered.

"Yes." Simon said and then we saw them kiss.

"Do you think we should leave them alone?" Chloe asked shyly.

"Yeah maybe we should." I said as we walked back to her room. I guess that Tori always felt like she didn't belong. But she always moves on. At least that's what I thought. But I guess she really does love my brother. And I will accept that as long as she stops being mean to everyone. I think she truly has gone through the _pain of love._

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. Sorry it took so long. And its so short. But anyway I want to see if you guys have any predictions what might happen next. And also what song I will use next. **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry everyone that I didn't write for a long time. Things aren't going well for me. And I also had a huge writers block. But I'm back. Hope you like this chapter.

By Your Side

Chloe POV

"_Derek. I-I-I'm in love with you." I said looking right up into Derek's eyes. _

"_Chloe I don't love you. I hate you. Your always in the way." He yelled before he walked away into the darkness. And left me there alone crying my eyes out._

I awoke with a start. I was swearing and crying. I finally realized it was all just a dream. That Derek loved me as I love him. While I was lost in thought Derek opened the door to my room and came in.

"Chloe what's wrong? You've been crying." Derek said as he sat on the bed. Worry all over his face.

"Nothing. It was all just a dream." I said starting into those same green eyes that in my dream said they didn't love me.

"Would you like to tell me?" Derek asked. And because I loved him so much I would explain.

"I told you I loved you and you said you hated me and I'm always in the way. Then you walked away." I said and looked away seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Chloe I would never ever say anything like that to you. You know that my love for you will never break." He said and I knew he was telling me the truth. Love would be forever in our hearts for each other.

"Would you like to go outside with me for a walk? There's something I been meaning to tell you." He asked. I started to get nervous wondering what he wanted to tell me.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short I will have about two more chapters on in the next few days. Review!!!!!!! If you have any idea's what I should write about let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note**

**I feel that I should quit this story. I need ideas and not many people are giving me any. And my life has enough drama in it to last a life time. If you all really want me to keep writing it. Then need to try and tell me.**


End file.
